


The Eyes Themselves Dark

by Iben



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mention of recreational drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iben/pseuds/Iben
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor doesn't dance, but Loki does. A scene from a night club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eyes Themselves Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction for many, many years, so I thought I'd start with something short and, to be honest, simple :)

Thor didn't dance. Perhaps he was too cool for it, but truth was he felt self-conscious just thinking about trying to move in rhythm with the music. The dance floor was packed, bodies moving like one big organism; the air was thick and sweet; shifting lights made shadows move too quickly to catch. From where he stood by the bar Thor could see Loki's black hair appear and disappear in the throng. A pale, sharp cheekbone. An even sharper nose. There and then gone again. 

It was Loki's idea to come here, to this club, in an abandoned warehouse by the docks. Thor wasn't even sure the place was legal. He didn't know about it, at any rate. He didn't really know Loki either. Up until a few days ago he was just a name. Father had spoken about him in passing. Freya's son. Thor had met Freya a couple of times prior to father marrying her, but never Loki. They were away at their respective universities, shaping their own existences, too wrapped up in their own lives to be anything other than grateful that their parents were self-sufficiently living their own lives too.

Coming home for the summer to a new landscape had not been as difficult as one could have imagined. Father was happier than he had been in a long time and Thor found that it felt somewhat like a relief. Freya was a pleasant, intelligent woman who treated Thor kindly, but not overly motherly. Loki was – something other than Thor had expected. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but Loki was not it. 

The dancers moved and Thor caught a glimpse of Loki's smile. That wide, wicked grin and a look that Thor thought was directed at him, but he wasn't sure what to make of it if it was. He was fairly certain Loki was gay. It wasn't a completely alien concept to Thor, he had gone to boarding school after all. But that was teenage boys experimenting, in an environment exempt from girls. Thor had never participated. Loki was a grown man, or close to it anyway. He was in possession of himself, or so he seemed to Thor.

Loki moved to the edge of the many-headed beast of dancers and Thor took a swig of his beer. He had watched Loki throw his head back and swallow a pill earlier. Thor didn't see where he got it, he was too busy being mesmerized by that pale throat, the Adam's apple that bobbed up and down, and then Loki's smile afterward. 

A smile like the one he was directing at Thor now, or something close to it. Long, long legs clad in tight black pants, hips and shoulders swaying. The music was so loud Thor could feel the bass in his stomach. It was just the bass, he thought as Loki moved closer. “Come on dance with me” Loki said, mouth close to Thor's ear. Thor could feel the heat radiate of his wiry body. His breath was a ghost against the side of Thor's face, surprisingly intimate. Thor shook his head. Loki smiled. Not the same grin as before, but rather slowly, almost lazy. “Yes” he said, “dance with me.” He was so close now. 

“I can't dance” Thor said, stupidly. His head was empty, as blown as Loki's pupils. Loki hadn't stopped moving, he was moving now, against Thor, as if his dancing skills could somehow rub off on Thor. Thor jerked when he felt a hand on his ass. “Too much?” Loki said, smiling again. “Okay. How about this?” 

He snaked his arms around Thor's neck instead. Loki wasn't smiling anymore. He was meeting Thor's eyes, and then his gaze dropped to somewhere in the vicinity of Thor's mouth. Something moved in Thor's stomach, and lower than that too. Loki felt warm, his clothes a little bit sweaty. His cheeks looked slightly pink, maybe from the dancing, and the skin around his eyes seemed almost translucent. The eyes themselves were dark. He was high, Thor knew he was, and he knew he shouldn't take advantage. But maybe you were supposed to try out kissing another guy at least once in your life, and he really wanted to right now. 

So he did. He put his arm around Loki and pulled him closer, it required only an inch or two, and put his mouth against his. Loki's lips were soft and warm. Like lips usually were. Thor could feel a small smile on Loki's face and Thor, self-conscious about his lack of finesse, softened the kiss, before he deepened it. He could feel a hint of stubble, even though Loki was clean shaven, and that freaked him out a little bit, but only a little. Loki was a great kisser. Thor had actually gotten compliments on his own kissing abilities, from girls, and he didn't want to be outmatched, so he pulled out every trick he knew. It felt so _good_ Thor wasn't sure someone hadn't slipped him something in his drink too. 

Around them people continued dancing. The music filled up every space of air, it felt as if they were deaf and blind to everything outside themselves. Hidden from view by the loudness. Loki broke off the kiss and leaned his head back, exposing that throat again and Thor had the urge to attack it, kissing, licking. Loki put his weight on Thor's arm, trusting him not loosen his grip and let him fall back first against the grimy floor. 

When he straightened up he was smiling again. “Tell me” he said, “do you have as great a body under there as it seems?” He moved his hand over Thor's shoulder. Thor didn't know what to say. He had just kissed a guy. And it hadn't felt the least bit wrong. He didn't want to think about the greater implications of that, but he was reminded now that Loki possibly had expectations Thor couldn't meet. Expectations he wasn't ready to meet. He was acutely aware of how Loki's body was pressing against his, but still he didn't dare let go of him. 

Loki smiled again and then he said: “We've got all summer.”  
“To do what?” Thor said and found, almost surprised, that he still had his voice. Loki shrugged a little. “Things. Go swimming. Drink ourselves senseless. Dance. Things one usually does during the summer.”


End file.
